


{Retold in 6 Words}

by HeadInTheStratosphere



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Hamilton - Miranda, Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Scarlet Letter - All Media Types
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Gen, I just had a feeling this needed to be done, i don't actually know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadInTheStratosphere/pseuds/HeadInTheStratosphere
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin!
Kudos: 9





	1. The Scarlet Letter

Dimmesdale and Hester: Pearl. Chillingworth’s revenge.


	2. The Hobbit

Little people on a big adventure.


	3. Les Misérables

Prisoner 24601. June Rebellion. Everyone dies.


	4. Hadestown

Don't turn around! (He turns around.)


	5. Hamilton

A bastard orphan immigrant makes history.


End file.
